The Last Great Time War
by Cecilia Green
Summary: After I left my dear companion Grace Holloway, I continued my adventures through time and space. Then the Time War started. The Daleks ruthlessly destroy every species they encounter, and they target the Time Lords with particular hate. It is time that I make a difference in this seemingly endless fight. These are my broken memories the Last Great Time War.
1. Chapter 1: Broken Memories

**The Last Great Time War**

**by Cecilia Green**

**Chapter 1: Broken Memories**

"The Doctor?" they'd always say. "Doctor Who?"

That was the question, wasn't it? Sometimes I asked myself those very words, for the answer often changed. "Doctor who?" Well, I'm a traveler, really; an explorer. I'm a TARDIS thief, an Earth exile, a wanderer, and a problem-solver. I've been called a laid-back loner and the cunning clown, and at one point, a paradoxical psychic. Hmm. Paradoxical psychic. Try saying that five times fast, eh?

But very rarely, mind you, have I ever been called a warrior. Or a killer. The Destroyer of Worlds. But I fear that that is what I have become. I see my actions, my choices, and question if it was really me who made them. Was I tricked by the Master or brainwashed by Daleks? No. I acted on my own, and I will never forget that.

I see myself now, a battle-scarred, guilt-ridden alien drifting through space, alone. I look back and think of different ways I could have ended things. It seems mad now, but at the time, I felt that I had no choice. As I had once told myself, "Every action has an effect. Our futures are forever shifting, changing. One event leads to another, and before you know it, you end up doing things that you'll come to regret."

I have many regrets. I have secrets, troubles, and dark memories that I wish I could just cast away. But to do so would be to forget all that I have learned and experienced in the time passed, and that would be a great crime. Instead, I choose to remember. It is a heavy burden, a painful one. One I sometimes think that I can no longer bear, but I must carry on. I must remember how life was before all my mistakes, and I must remember what drove me to make them. Perhaps I shall start from the beginning…

* * *

"Who _are_ you anyway?" Marissa Evans hissed at me. The way her young eyes narrowed at me, her 10-year-old face scrunching up in suspicion, I could not help but chuckle. Grim as the situation was, this remarkable child could still bring a smile on my face.

"Why are you laughing? I'm being serious!" Her hushed voice rose in volume, and quivered.

"Right, I know. I'm sorry," I said quickly. We were hiding behind an overturned street craft. A Dalek could hear us at any moment, and the last thing I wanted was to draw attention to us. I looked around nervously, wondering if Marissa's small cry had attracted any Daleks. Seeing none, I pushed some of my brown curls away from my face, trying to think of an acceptable answer. Finally, I settled on my usual response. "I'm the Doctor," I said.

"Like a medicine doctor?" Marissa inquired, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

"No," I said, "but like a medicine doctor, I fix things. Just like how I'm going to fix this." I spoke reassuringly, for I did not want her to see my own fear.

The Time War had been going on for months now, and the situation had only escalated. The Daleks were ruthlessly invading every planet in the system, Askartha being the last outer-rim world to conquer before the Dalek army would advance to a neighboring system. We Time Lords were trying to confront the enemy at every planet, but our resources were spread thin. While Daleks could mass produce more warriors every week, Time Lord reproduction was not as quick, and I got the inkling that we would not win the War any time soon.

I had gotten requests from the council several times to join the ranks, but still I resisted. I was no soldier. I always tried to resolve conflicts peacefully, without any deaths, but in the back of my mind, I always knew that I would not be able to compromise with the Daleks. They were violent, uncooperative, and not easily destroyed. More often than not, the Daleks conquered every race they encountered. If you survived their initial attack, they'd always come back with reinforcements, and all-out war meant certain death. We Time Lords were so far the only formidable foes that the Daleks had ever faced. We were the only ones standing between them and complete domination of the galaxy.

I had not come to Askartha knowing that it was occupied by Daleks. For the most part, I had managed to avoid the War, but I could not help but to get involved when I saw the cyborgs line up human colonists in the streets and exterminate them all. I had managed to pull little Marissa from her home before Daleks broke in. I did not know where her family was, but I chose to assume the worst.

"I want to go home," Marissa said. Her eyes glimmered.

I could not spare this child the knowledge that she no longer had a home. To give her false hope would be cruel indeed. I chose my words carefully. "You can't go home, Marissa," I said. "I promise I'll get you someplace safe. I swear you'll be safe, Marissa, but you can't go home. Do you understand?"

Marissa sniffled, but nodded her head. I looked around desperately. If I could just get her to the TARDIS, then I'd be able to take her to safety, perhaps a human settlement on a different planet. But getting there would be tough. The entire camp was filled with Daleks. They would exterminate us on sight.

I turned to the girl. "Marissa," I said urgently, "listen to me. I'm going to take you to my ship, OK? I'll take you away from here, but it is important that you keep quiet. If anyone hears you, very bad things would happen."

"I'll be quiet. I promise," she said, instantly dropping her voice to just above a whisper. I nodded and grasped her hand. We walked hurriedly and silently through the street, ducking behind anything that could hide us from view. Some time passed, and we managed not to encounter any Daleks. Eventually, Marissa spoke.

"Where are my parents, Doctor?" she asked. I did not respond. "Where are they?" she pressed.

I sighed. "I don't know." I looked down at her, and I wanted to tell her that she'd be safe at home with her parents soon, that the Daleks would go away and never come back. Instead I said, "Don't expect to see them anytime soon." I turned my face away so that I could not see her reaction.

Finally, I saw it. Just a few hundred meters ahead, my big, blue box was nestled in between two houses. I smiled and quickened my pace. Perhaps I could actually do it. Perhaps I could escape this planet, and get little Marissa to safety.

As we worked our way through the abandoned streets, a dark feeling began to creep up my spine. I tensed, for I knew that something bad would happen soon. I had long since figured that this particular body had unusually strong intuition, at times an actual ability to see the future. I gripped Marissa's hand tighter, and hoped that we could just make it to the TARDIS unseen.

But when I heard the _crash_ from ahead, I knew that I wasn't in luck. I dove behind an abandoned house, pulling Marissa next to me, out of sight. Then, I stole a quick glance around the corner.

Daleks were forcing the human colonists at gunpoint to get in a long line. I didn't want to look; I knew what would happen to the colonists once they were all in order, but I could not keep from looking.

"What's going on?" Marissa whispered. She edged closer to the corner of the house, but I pulled her back in place.

"Nothing," I said. "Don't look."

"But I want to see what's happening," she whined.

"Don't look, Marissa," I said insistently. At this point, the creeping feeling along my spine turned into a strong, sudden coldness. I gasped.

"What's wrong?" Marissa lunged forward to get a peek at the humans.

"No, Marissa, don't!" I said, a little too loud. Two humans looked back – they must've heard me – and they caught sight of the little 10-year-old staring from behind the house.

Marissa's mouth floundered open, and I knew that I had made a terrible mistake. "Mum?" she said. "Dad?" She took a hesitant step forward.

"Stop, Marissa," I hissed. I gripped her hand tighter. She dug her nails into my flesh, forcing me to relax my grip. As soon as my hold weakened, she snapped her hand away from mine. "No!" I snapped.

She did not listen. "Mum! Dad!" She projected her voice, and it rang through the quiet street as she rushed to join her parents.

They looked devastated. "No, Marissa! Run away!" they urged, but their voices did nothing to deter the child. She ran to the line, a broad smile on her face.

"Marissa, please! You'll die!" I shouted, completely abandoning my hopes of inconspicuousness. This, at last caused her to halt. She turned and looked at me right as the nearest Dalek said the word, "EXTERMINATE."

"No!" I shouted, but it was too late. I heard the laser fire; I saw the beam of light crash into her back. The girl's eyes widened in shock, and her face twisted in pain before she crumpled to the ground.

"Marissa!" My voice broke, and I stepped out from my hiding place. I was seen immediately.

"WHO ARE YOU? GET IN LINE?" the Daleks screeched.

I looked at them, those despicable little robots. My expression was dark, and I said my words harshly, deliberately. "I am the Doctor, you glorified toaster oven." Then, I sprinted to the TARDIS.

"THE DOCTOR? EXTERMINATE HIM!" the Daleks shrieked, their voices distressed. Laser fire scorched the asphalt road beside me as I neared the TARDIS doors. My key was already out, and I hurriedly unlocked the door and stumbled inside. The room shook as lasers struck the TARDIS exterior, but I was already at the console, punching in coordinates. I pulled a lever, and the room rumbled, making the familiar sound that meant we were dematerializing. Gradually, the noises from outside grew softer, then inaudible, and I was launched into the Time Vortex.

* * *

The TARDIS came to a stop about 10 minutes later. I was leaning against one of the metal pillars that surrounded the console, my arms crossed, replaying the scene at Askartha over in my head.

It was my fault. I had killed a little girl. Unknowingly, I had led her to her doom. All of my experience with the Daleks, all of my will focused on saving that little girl, and it did nothing to help her. I looked around the TARDIS interior, at the lavish furniture and the redecorated console that I had worked so hard on. I had lived over 800 years, and what had I accomplished? I had saved entire species, prevented the collapse of civilizations, but what did it all matter if the Daleks destroyed everybody in the end? I had left so many people behind, many for their own good. What would I do with myself if they all just died?

But I knew, I knew what I could do to prevent all of that.

I pushed the doors of the TARDIS open. The lot had changed since I had last been here. The different TARDISes sat in large closets that lined the wall. All of them looked like large, gray boxes, their silver walls reflecting the light from the center of the room.

"Doctor?" came a woman's voice. I turned to see a young, blonde woman standing before me. Her eyes were pale, crystalline, and they pierced me with great intensity. She was dressed in scarlet Gallifreyan robes, and she held a long board with notes scribbled all over it.

I scrutinized her, sorting through my memories of Time Ladies I had met in the past. Obviously, I knew this woman. She must have regenerated since I last saw her.

"Do you know who I am?" Her voice sounded a tad disappointed, her eyes sad.

Her tone, the way she shaped her words, tickled a memory in the back of my mind. "You're not…Lovella?" I said, my tone uncertain.

She smiled, and said, "It is nice to see you again, Doctor. How long has it been, 700 years?"

"I believe so. You look nice," I said politely.

She looked me up and down, taking in my curly hair, my 19th century velvet jacket, and embroidered vest. "You do too. Last I saw you, you just a grumpy old man. All about checkered pants and long, flappy bow ties." She smirked. "It seems you get younger as time goes by."

"You flatter me, Lovella," I said. "What is it you're up to nowadays?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked, gesturing to her note board. When I didn't respond, she said, "I'm working with the Council – registering any new recruits, cataloguing the TARDISes, so on and so forth…"

"Any Time Lady's dream job," I said.

We shared a smile, but then her expression turned serious. "What are you doing here, Doctor?" she said. "You know your relationship with the Council is rather strained, and I thought that you had no interest in enlisting."

My smile evaporated. "I find that I've acquired a new view of our… current situation."

A questioning look passed over Lovella's face. "You don't mean – "

"I wish to meet with the Council," I interrupted.

The Time Lady looked troubled, but she nodded and gestured for me to follow her. We exited the room and walked through the corridors of the Time Lord capitol building. It had been many years since I had last seen these halls, and I could see how the War had taken its toll. The relics of Time Lord history that sat on mantelpieces along the walls were neglected and uncleaned. Maps and printed news from invaded planets hung in random places, and there was a solemnity in the air.

At last, we halted before the large, double-doors of the Councilroom. "They are in session right now," Lovella said. "I would wait until the meeting is finished before –"

She did not finish her sentence. I pushed open the double doors and entered the Councilroom. Councilor Ratisbon was speaking when I walked up to the long table. Lady President stood, her expression shocked and hostile. "Who are you?" she demanded, her voice guarded and angry.

"Hello, Romana. I see you've regenerated," I said.

Romana's expression turned confused. "Doctor? What are you doing here?"

My mind traveled back to Askartha, to little Marissa Evans, who had been shot down like an animal, her body left broken and lifeless in front of her family. I took a deep breath. If there was any time to change my mind, it would be now. But I did not leave. I made no motion to walk out the door.

"Well? Out with it!" Romana said.

"I want to join the fight against the Daleks," I said. My voice was hoarse at first, bet then I looked up, a sure determination in my gaze, and I said my next words with confidence. "I wish to enlist."

* * *

**A/N: Hello again, my ravishing readers! It's good to be writing again. I recently watched "The Name of the Doctor," and it inspired me to write a brand-new story! It's a sensitive subject, I know, and I admit that I am not the most qualified person to write about it, considering the fact that I've seen very few episodes of the classic Doctor Who, but this is a genuine interest of mine, and I can only hope that it will turn out well.**

**I did incorporate some of the Doctor's older friends, like Romana, into the story. I looked her up, and deducted that she was Lady President for at least part of the Time War, but don't worry! Rassilon will come soon enough. I also introduced a new character, Lovella, and I made it so that she and the Doctor had a bit of history ;). After all, what's a good story without a couple of OCs, right?**

**Remember that this is just ****_my_**** version of how things went down during the Time War. BBC will surely explain more about it in the next Who episode, and fans of the old series are free to criticize my work. The only way I'll be able to tell if I'm doing anything wrong is if you guys tell. I only ask that you try to limit the amount of hate you put in your comments and PMs.**

**As always, my continuity of the story entirely depends on the feedback I get, so please comment, or I might not keep writing. The fate of this story rests in your hands, my valuable viewers! Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2: Old and New Friends

**Chapter 2: Old and New Friends**

"Officer?" I said. I looked at Lovella and raised my eyebrow uncertainly. "Are you serious?"

"Quite serious," she responded. She seemed amused by my reaction. I don't know why.

"Don't you think that's a bit soon?" I asked. "I mean… I _just_ enlisted less than 24 hours ago, and already I'm an officer?" I walked over and sat on my bed. Since yesterday, I had been given a room in the guest wing of the capitol building. It was strange at first. I had lived in the TARDIS for so long, I didn't remember the last time I spent the night in a different bed. Unless you count my nasty regeneration in the morgue, but I'd rather not think about that.

"What I think doesn't matter," Lovella said, walking around and taking the chair across from my bed. "Of course, it was debated extensively, but the Lady President herself decided that the aid you had given the Council in the past merited the benefits of a higher rank. Not to mention, it would be unfit for a person of your… years to start out as a private."

I smirked. "So I'm an officer because I'm old and helpful."

Lovella smiled and sat down next to me. She looked me in the face, and it was as if we were young again. I could see her, her different body. No doubt she saw the same in me. "Try to think of the bright side," she said humorously. "It does have a nice ring to it. Officer –"

"Don't."

She looked at me, confused. My voice had suddenly grown serious, my gaze steady. "Why not?" she asked.

I sighed. "Because that's not –" I hesitated, struggling to find the right words. "It's not _me_ anymore. I call myself the Doctor. That's what I chose, that's what I am."

Lovella smiled. "Alright then, Doctor."

We sat in silence for a moment before I said, "Lovella? Don't go around telling people my name, alright? It's just a personal thing and…" I trailed off.

"Hey," Lovella stared at me. "You can trust me. I won't tell a soul." Her voice was low, and she met my gaze without wavering. I was suddenly very aware of the fact that we were the only two people in the room.

Was there something on my hand? I thought I felt something. My eyes flicked down to my hand's position on the crimson-and-gold Gallifreyan covers. Oh, it was just her hand. Lovella's fingers were locked with mine. Nothing to worry about.

That was strange. It seemed that she had moved. I swore, she had been a few inches farther away before. Something else that was rather funny – there was a heat coming up from my neck and into my cheeks. And there was a strange fluttering in my chest – a nervousness, an excitement. I wonder why that was…

Was she moving closer? Was I? I had trouble thinking straight. All my focus was on the Time Lady sitting next to me on my bed.

"Doctor?" came a voice. I blinked and turned around just as someone rounded the corner and stood in the doorframe. Upon seeing us, the Time Lord blushed slightly and looked at his shoes. "Um, did I come at a bad time?"

"What? Oh, no, not at all," I said, sounding rather out of breath. I cleared my throat and scooted a little bit away from Lovella. She detached her hand from mine.

"It's just… the door was open, so I assumed…" he said rather awkwardly. I could tell he was young, no more than 200. He was short, with tousled brown hair and pale, skinny arms with long fingers that were fiddling with small objects that had been on shelves near the door.

"It's no trouble at all. What is it you wanted?" I asked.

"The Lady President has requested to see you," he said, briefly looking at me, then back at his shoes.

"Romana?" I said. What would she want?

"President Romanadvoratrelundar, yes," he confirmed.

I sighed. "Alright. I suppose I should go then. It'll only take a moment." I spoke as if addressing the boy, but my eyes wandered to Lovella, who was still sitting at the edge of my bed, staring at her hands, with her fingers folded together in her lap.

She looked up. "Well, I'd best be off. I can… catalogue… and… stuff." She stood. "Goodbye," she said, addressing the boy. Then, she turned to me. "Goodbye… Doctor," she said.

I smiled. "Goodbye, Lovella," I replied. I stood and walked out of the room. For whatever reason, I was very annoyed that the boy had come in when he did.

* * *

I found Romana in the Councilroom. There was another Time Lord with her. I had seen him during the meeting yesterday, but didn't think that much of him. They were standing next to each other, leaning over a map on the table. I cleared my throat, revealing my presence. Romana looked up to see me standing in the doorway. "Oh. Doctor," she said.

"You called for me, President?" I said.

"Yes, yes, come in." She stood, as did the Time Lord next to her.

I shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. "Is there something wrong?" I asked. She blinked.

"No," she said. "You just…your new body. It'll take a while to get used to."

"Yours as well." I'm sure she was referring to my younger-looking self as an improvement, but really, her new appearance was unsettling. Last I saw her, she was a bright and cheerful blonde. This version seemed harsher, more commanding, which wasn't entirely a bad thing, since she was Lady President. Still, her eyes had a strict edge to them, and her long, dark hair was plain and straight. It lacked the playful tease that I knew her for. She looked a bit like my Mum, disturbingly enough…

"I'm sorry, what was it you needed?" I asked.

"Yes, right." The corners of her mouth twitched. Brief as it was, it was good to see her smile. "Doctor, may I introduce Delocrotis of the Northern State. In your absence, his advice has proven invaluable." At this, the Time Lord gave a small smile and a short bow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Doctor. I've heard many stories about you," he said.

"Good ones, I hope," I said.

His smile widened. "For the most part." Delocrotis looked oddly mismatched. He wore the usual scarlet robes of a Council advisor, but other than that, he had a sort of scruffy appearance. He was slim, with withered, wrinkled skin, and a round, slightly hook-shaped nose. Silvery-gray hair sat, unkempt, atop his scalp, and a messily cut mustache and beard framed his mouth. There was a sense of great age about him. _How old are you?_ I wondered.

At once, a gravelly voice answered in my head, _Much, much older than you._

My eyes widened in surprise when I realized how careless I'd been. Time Lords often had special abilities. Romana could choose what form she regenerated into, I could predict the future, so Delocrotis could very well be telepathic.

"As we have greatly benefited from Delocrotis's council in the past, I have appointed him Overseer of our various militant groups. You were assigned to Troop D461. He will advise you before you proceed with any course of action concerning our soldiers," she continued.

I looked at the Time Lord, then back at Romana. A babysitter? Did I need a babysitter? I opened my mouth to object, but swallowed my complaint. As much as I disagreed with Romana's decision, she was Lady President, and it would appear childish to object. Still, she must've seen the reluctance in my eyes, for she said, "Doctor? May I have a word?" I nodded. Romana nodded to Delocrotis and walked to the far corner of the room, with me following close behind.

As soon as we were out of earshot, The Time Lady rounded on me, hostility in her eyes. "What do you think you're doing?" she hissed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked somewhat defensively.

"You know bloody well what I'm talking about." She was seething, practically shaking with fury. "Questioning my orders like that, right in front of my Chief Advisor."

"I didn't say anything," I said.

"He's _telepathic_, you dolt. And even if he wasn't, it's easy enough to tell when you're criticizing my judgment," she snapped, her eyes narrowed.

"Well, is this really what you think I need? Some old Councilman breathing down my neck all the time?" I retaliated.

"This is – !" Delocrotis turned to look at us as her voice rose in volume. Romana paused, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. Then, she continued in a lower voice. "Doctor," she said, "I didn't give you the title of officer because of your years, or because of how many favors you've done for the Council. I appointed you officer of D461 because I trust you, and I know that you can make a difference in this war." She looked me straight in her eyes, and when she spoke again, her voice was deliberate, unwavering. "It was not easy to convince the rest of the Council that you were responsible enough for the role. They were the ones who insisted that Delocrotis oversees your actions.

"Please, just go along with it. Don't make me regret letting you into this fight." I looked back at the old Time Lord. He was wondering about the other side of the room, observing the maps and portraits of past presidents. Then, I turned back and nodded solemnly at Romana. I had just begun towards the door when she said, "Doctor? At least try to listen to him from time to time. He may be old, but he is wise and trustworthy. I believe that you two can do well together."

Again, I nodded.

This seemed to appease her a little. She lifted her chin, and said, "You will report to this room for instruction when the first sun rises tomorrow. Don't be late."

"Thank you, my Lady President," I said. I looked at Delocrotis. "It was a pleasure to meet you," I said politely.

"The pleasure is mine," he responded. Then, I walked out the door, and back to my room.

When I arrived, Lovella was still gone. I had half-hoped that she would have returned, but I realized that was silly. After all, why would she?

I sat on my bed and rubbed my hand along the covers. This was it. Tomorrow, I would get my first mission. I'd fight battles, and help to prevent others from dying like Marissa did. I'd be doing good.

But why did it feel so wrong?

I kicked off my shoes and reclined on the bed. This was like nothing I had done before. I had fought battles, of course. I'd fought loads of them, but actually being an officer in a war? For some reason, this whole situation nagged at me. It felt like it went against everything I believed in, everything I'd ever done. I saved lives. I prevented wars, not fought in them. When I stole that TARDIS with Susan, so long ago, did I ever think I'd come to this? To becoming a soldier?

So many thoughts were whirling through my head, so many troubles, that I was surprised when sleep finally claimed me.

* * *

Time Lords rarely dreamt. We didn't even need to sleep that much. But that night, I was slumbering deeply, and my dream was vivid.

I was in the TARDIS. It was strange because I was sure it was the TARDIS, my TARDIS, but it was different. The whole Victorian theme was gone. The console was bigger, and the whole room had a rustic orange glow about it. Coral-like columns surrounded the console, branching up from the ground and splitting apart like trees. There was a man in a black leather jumper manning the controls, fiddling about with different buttons and levers, and a girl with blonde hair and a red sweater was lying on the floor, apparently unconscious.

Suddenly, she stirred. "What happened?" she asked groggily.

The man turned to face her. I could now see that he had a long, pointed nose, small blue eyes, and large, rather funny shaped ears. "Don't you remember?" he asked. I heard concern in his voice.

"It's like… there was a singing," the girl said uncertainly as she slowly got up to a sitting position.

The man in the jumper chuckled. "That's right. I sang a song and the Daleks ran away," he said sarcastically.

The poor blonde girl looked thoroughly confused. She tried to explain something. "I was at home… No, I wasn't. I was in the TARDIS, and… there was this light, and…" She looked at the man helplessly. "I can't remember anything else."

There was a short period of silence, and the man looked solemn, almost haunted. He looked at the girl and smirked. "Rose Tyler," he said. There was sadness in his voice. "I was going to take you to so many places – Barcelona! Not the city Barcelona, the _planet_ Barcelona. You'd love it. Fantastic place. They've got dogs with no noses." He stopped talking to laugh. As confused as the girl surely was, this got her to smile. Then, the man continued. "Imagine how many times a day you end up telling that joke, and it's still funny!"

The girl – I suppose her name was Rose – raised her eyebrows, amused. "Then why can't we go?" she asked.

"Maybe you will, and maybe I will, but not like this," was the man's reply.

Rose climbed to her feet, smiling. "You're not making sense," she laughed.

"I might never make sense again! I might have two heads – or no head!" said the man. It slowly dawned on me what the man was saying, and my eyes widened as he continued talking. "Imagine me with no head, and don't say that's an improvement." It made me sad. Clearly, the girl had no idea what was going on, and the Time Lord was trying not to frighten her.

Finally, he said, "But it's a bit dodgy, this process." Rose's smile slowly disappeared. "You never know what you'll end up with." All of a sudden, his body lit up. He doubled over in pain.

"Doctor!" the girl cried, alarmed.

Doctor?

"Stay back!" the man said urgently.

Doctor? Why did she call him Doctor? I was right here.

Rose took a deep breath. "Doctor… tell me what's going on," she said. Her voice was quivering.

"I absorbed all the energy of the Time Vortex, and nobody's meant to do that," he grunted. "Every cell in my body is –" He broke off when he caught sight of me. "What are you doing here?" he asked, shocked.

The girl whirled around. "Who's that?" she asked.

The man squinted in confusion. His breath was ragged, and I could tell that he didn't have much time left. "He's… someone that I used to know, but that's not the point." He tried to take a step forward, but staggered.

"Doctor!" Rose was hysterical. She tried to help the Time Lord up, but he quickly regained his footing.

It was then that I found my voice. "Why does she keep calling you the Doctor?" I asked. "I'm the Doctor!"

"You're not supposed to be here," the man panted. His skin was glowing now, regenerative particles spinning around him. "There's a… paradox…"

"Doctor, what's going on? What's happening?" Rose asked.

The man ignored her, his eyes remaining on me. "Someone is… bending… the time stream…"

"But how? What's going on?" I asked.

"You have to –" the man began, but it was too late. With a great shout, he spread his arms out wide. Atoms flew off of him, as if he was on fire, and the regeneration process began.

"Doctor!" Rose screamed.

"Doctor, wait!" I yelled. "What do I have to do? What do I have to do?"

* * *

My eyes flew open. "What do I have to do?" I said before regaining my senses. I was in a cold sweat, my breath panicked. I felt more exhausted now than I had before I fell asleep.

I sat up and looked to the window next to my bed. The first sun was slowly climbing the horizon.

It was time for my first mission.

* * *

**A/N: And there's a twist! Yes, I have incorporated a little timey-wimeyness into my story, but I had to keep things interesting. Thank you to everybody who read my first chapter. I know that the beginning wasn't all that interesting, but I promise things will speed up as the story progresses. If you have any complaints, suggestions, or whatchawhoozits, please comment. Hope you enjoyed, and see you next chapter!**


End file.
